The mechanist
The mechanist is a Zombot Drone Engineer hero found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads both Brainy and Crazy zombies against the plants. His signature superpower is Offensive Deployment which makes a 1 /3 drone that says “when played, all zombies on the field get +1 ”. Card Information *Group Types: Brainy & Crazy *Special Ability: Offensive Deployment - Make a 1 /3 drone that says “when played, all zombies on the field get +1 ”. *Other powers: Laser pointer, Megaphone management, Jolt. *Rarity: Premium - Legendary Hero Description Fun fact: The mechanist has no idea how his inventions work. Strategies With Because The mechanist leads both Brainy and Crazy classes, he should be treated the same way that professor brainstorm is treated save for his abilities. These abilities are better suited for dealing cheap shots against the plant hero while professor brainstorm’s superpowers focus exclusively on summoning units or drawing cards. His signature superpower, Offensive Deployment, allows him to place a science tribe 1 /3 drone that gives all zombies on the lawn +1 . Similarly, his other powers focus on bolstering zombie strength and setting up powerful attacks against the plant hero. Laser pointer gives all zombies on the field the bullseye trait so that the plant hero can’t block rush attacks and draws a card, Megaphone management allows a zombie to do a bonus attack for either eliminating plants that block the way or hurting the hero a second time, and Jolt deals 1 to a target plant and 2 to the target plant hero to get a quick boost against your opponent in the early rounds. As stated, his superpowers are more direct against the plant hero so he is great with science, rush, and bullseye decks. As stated above, The mechanist works best with science or bullseye decks. The former because his superpowers are all science tricks and the drone from Offensive Deployment is of the science tribe, and the latter because it reduces the possibility of the plant hero blocking and using tricks of his own against your units. Additionally, it benefits cards such as Abracadaver by giving them a better shot at the plant hero. Unfortunately for The mechanist, his superpowers do not provide as good of a card draw or allow him to swarm the field with zombie units as well as professor brainstorm. Nor do any of his superpowers give him the capability to obtain cards from other classes. An additional downside is that his abilities are more predictable and conditional because you have to set the field up with the zombie you want before you can use most of this hero’s superpower tricks. Fortunately gravestones can resolve this issue. Finally, he is slightly weaker in card draw and slightly easier to hit but both classes compensate for these downsides quite nicely. Against The mechanist behaves very similarly to Professor Brainstorm and most strategies against him are applicable to this hero as well. However you will want to keep an eye on the field to get a clue about which superpower he might be using next and more importantly, keep you hero and important plants protect from him. All of his superpowers make the zombie trick phase dangerous for your plants and your hero if not handled correctly. If possible, try to get rid of his zombies during the plant phase using bouncing, freezing, destructive, or damaging tricks and plants. This strategy will leave this zombie with no zombies to boost and make his tricks a lot less powerful. Rose, Solar Flare, and Nightcap are the best for this strategy. Another universal solution is to play cards that affect the zombie trick phase adversely such as forget me nuts or dark matter dragonfruit to ruin the value of most of this zombie hero’s tricks or to play black eyed pea or sporeticus to punish the zombie hero for using them. In general Grass Knuckles, Green Shadow, Citron, and Beta Carrotina are best for this strategy. Gallery Trivia *Made by Aaxelae Category:Aaxelae's Creations